


Can you handle the pain?

by Arawahb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bottom Victor, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawahb/pseuds/Arawahb
Summary: Victor tells Yuuri he likes him however Yuuri rejects him after pestering why Yuuri tells him his deep dark secret.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yuuri i like you alot " Victor says in a soft voice with a blush.   
Yuuri is supposed to hear this from the man who he admired greatly. He had no words. He looked at Victor his tall figure usually full of confidence looking down and slouching. 

"I'm sorry Victor i don't think of you that way" Yuuri says Victor looked hurt extremely hurt. He nodded and ran away. I ran behind him but eventually lost him. Next day Victor went to Yuuri. His eyes were red like he was crying. 

"I dont accept it. Why were you crying? Do you not find me attractive?" Victor spoke. 

"No i really think you're a huge inspiration to me but I'm sorry it's just i can't" Yuuri said sadness lacing through his voice. 

"Please Yuuri i want an explanation why" Victor said tears daring to come out of his eyes. 

"Victor it's not that after you come to know who i truly am you'll be disgusted." Yuuri spoke as if explaining to a child. 

"What is it Yuuri? Tell me. I promise i wont hate you" Victor said trying to hold back his tears. Yuuri looked down momentarily his eyes shut. 

"Can you really handle it?" Yuuri spoke but not in his usual gentle voice. No, he spoke in a deep voice while licking his lips. His eyes looking deadly. A shiver passed through Victor looking at his face. He blushed. 

"You understand Victori I tend to be sadistic sometimes. You won't be happy with me" Yuuri spoke back in his gentle sweet voice. 

"I don't know what that was but i wanna see that face more show it to me Yuuri. Show me more." Victor spoke desperation in his Voice. Yuuri was surprised it's the first time someone actually reacted like that. He looked at Victor his eyes bright. He pulled Victor by his collar whispering lowlely in his ear. 

"We'll decide if you feel the same after tonight." He whispered and left Victor. They spent the day practising not talking about before at all. Until night finally fell upon them. Victor and Yuuri ate while watching. After done as Victor was playing with Makkachin Yuuri whispered in his ear lowely with that deep voice again. 

"I'll be waiting." Yuuri left bidding everyone goodnight. Victor sat for two minutes blushing but stood up wishing everyone goodnight as well and going in his room looking at his red face before putting his yakuta properly and going to Yuuris room. He knocked. He heard a faint come in. He entered a room which was pretty plain looking. He was used to seeing this room. Yuuri was sitting on the computer, giving a different vibe. He smiled at Victor. But not his gentle smile a smile sadistic enough to make someone cry. He sat on the bed as Yuuri motioned him to sit. 

"Victor before i do this i need your consent i need for us to be on the same page. I don't want to hurt you mentally." Yuuri spoke again in a gentle voice. 

"It's okay Yuuri do whatever you want you have my consent." Victor said. He was sure he loved Yuuri. Yuuri nodded. 

"Okay safe word is red and I'm if your mouth is shut just make crosses with your fingers and knock okay. Yellow to slow down and green so i can continue." Yuuri said. Victor nodded. Yuuri got on top of Victor taking his face in his hands and kissing him. It started slow but eventually got rougher as Yuuri slipped his tongue in Victors mouth. While kissing Yuuri took of Victors clothes leaving him in his boxers with a semi-hard on. He stopped kissing him and started going down his neck leaving brutal and large marks which made Nikfrirov moan. He started biting loving the soft skin of Victor. Yuuri stood up got some rope. 

"Green?" Yuuri asked Victor nodded. Yuuri smirked and tied Victors hand behind his back. Yuuri stood up and motioned Victor to come on his knees. Victor obliged. He got on his knees. Yuuri took of his shirt leaving his pants. 

"Come on suck" he demanded. Yuuri opened the button of his pants and Victor undid the zip. He pulled his boxers down.Victor looked at Yuuris dick swallowing at the size. 

"You should know how to make your master feel good right?" Yuuri spoke. Victor started sucking greedily. Yuuri pet his head lightly. Before shoving his dick down Victors mouth. Victor started crying. His eyes filled with tears but that seemed to turn Yuuri on even more. Yuuris leg made to Victors crotch massaging his hard on shamelessly. 

"You really suck at this" Yuuri spoke with a sneer. He picked up Victor by his hair and kissed him. He pushed him on the bed. He took out Victors boxers and jeered at him. 

"You're this hard from me just kissing you and sucking my dick. You really are a filthy whore who wants nothing but dick." Yuuri spoke in a dark voice. 

"Please" Victor begged. 

"Tsk tsk Victor i need to train you how to beg properly plus we aren't nearly done yet." Yuuri spoke. He tied a cloth over Victors eyes. 

"Keep your voice down you don't wanna be heard. Or maybe you do? Considering what a little slut you are." Yuuri said. Victor jerked as he felt something out on his eyes a scream almost coming out of his mouth. But he held it in. It was a cock ring. 

"Oh Victor i just love when you make that face. That face of you in pain" Yuuri locked his lips even though Victor couldn't see him. He took out some lube. He poured it in his fingers. He started massaging Victors entrance slowly letting one finger in. He put two in. He searched till he found the spot. The spot that would soo drive Victor crazy. Victor moaned. Yuuri put a third finger in. 

"Please let me come please" Victor begged. The white clothe wet. 

"Tsk. Tsk. Not very good but don't worry I'll train you" Yuuri spoke. He took out the ring and put his mouth on Victors dick sucking him. Victor came. Yuuri kissed Victor giving him the taste of the cum. It was bitter. Yuuri took of the blindfold and untied him. 

"That was a small example if you accept me Victor things will only get worse. I will hurt you more on a concensual basis though. So Victor do you accept?" Yuuri said knowing the answer is probably no. Victor was quite first. He looked down. 

"Ruin me Yuuri." He whispered hugging Yuuri. Yuuri was surprised. He was estatic. 

"Prepare for the worst"


	2. Hard limits

The next morning Victor and Yuuri went to practice at the rink. They came back at around evening.

"Victor we need to talk" Yuuri told him. Victor smiled. They walked to Yuri's room and sat.

"Okay so about what happened yesterday-" Yuuri was unfortunately interupped

"It was fun we should do it again and again.". Victor spoke enthusiasticly. Yuuri let out an annoyed sign.

"Victor we need to talk about-" Yuuri was cut off again.

"Yuuri i have so many ideas..." Victor started rambling about. Frustrated that Victor isn't listening Yuuri hit the wall.

"Victor. Listen to me clearly." Yuuri spoke strictly. Victor was quite after that. Victor whispered a soft sorry. Yuuri nodded.

"Okay now let's talk limits. Tell me Victor what is okay with you?" Yuuri asked in a serious tone hoping Victor will answer me seriously.

"I don't really know I've never done this before you know?" Victor trailed off. Yuuri nodded.

"Okay is toys okay?" Yuuri asked. Victor became red. Victor nodded.

"Restraint? Bondage? Butt plugs? Spanking? Blindfold? Name calling? Suspension? Col-"Yuuri was interupted.

"Wait what do you mean by suspension?" Victor asked.

"Well i don't do it often unless there is extreme punishment, like hanging you from the air." Yuuri said. Victors mouth made an O Shape.

"Okay I'm okay with that. Rest too. But no blood i think that's where i stop" Victor said. Yuuri nodded.

"What about collar , leash whipping are you okay with that?" Yuuri asked. Victor nodded.

"Okay as we go let's know more about each other better" Yuuri smiled. Victor nodded.

"Okay now my hard limit. You are not to touch me at any point during our time without my permission." Yuuri spoke in a stern manner. Victor nodded.

"Now safe word is red. And green so i can continue and yellow to go slower." Yuuri explained as Victor sat and listened.

"I have 3 rules okay? Rule 1 is when I say something you should comply otherwise leading to punishment. Rule 2 this is very important this must be kept a secret i don't want my sadistic character affecting others and rule 3 you can't cum without my permission if you do you will be punished as stated before" Yuuri said again in a stern voice as Victor kept listening.

"Now I'm telling you two extremely important things. You are not to touch yourself at all. If i find that you have i will not forgive you. And you are to wear this at all times" Yuuri said and got up to get a cloth kind of chastity. Victors eyes widened.

"Even when I'm sleeping?'" Victor asked.

"If you've been good I'll remove it" Yuuri smiled. Victor visibly gulped. He dint like the idea but it somehow made him hard. Victor nodded however he was looking down and fidgeting. Yuuri narrowed his eyes. 

"What do i call you in you know bed?" Victor asked blushing it was different seeing the overly confident Victor a blushing mess in bed.

"Anything is fine you can call me Master but I'd prefer you calling me Yuuri unless i say to call me Master then oblige." Yuuri spoke in his stern tone again. Victor blushed nodding his head.

"Don't worry I'll always cuddle you and clean you up. Even offer you something sweet i promise." Yuuri said giving Victors head a kiss. Victor nodded. Yuuris eyes furrowed. He took Victors hand to assure Victor some more but paused when he saw a huge hard on. Yuuri laughed. Victor blushed.

"Someone's hard aren't they?" Yuuri spoke licking his lips. Victor shuddered.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Yuuri asked as a reassurance.

"You will feel pain though." Yuuri smirked. Victor let out a breadth.

"Let's do it Yuuri" Victor said. Yuuri kissed him passionately taking Victors arms and putting them above his head.

"Take of all your clothes." Yuuri demanded. Victor complied as Yuuri got up to take something. Victor quickly sat naked with a hard on.

Yuuri tied Victors hand above him. Yuuri started kissing Victor roughly biting his lip. Yuuri started to trail kisses softly but suddenly started biting down hard. Leaving bite marks. Yuuruuri tied Victors hand above him. Yuuri started kissing Victor roughly biting his lip. Yuuri started to trail kisses softly but suddenly started biting down hard. Leaving bite marks. Yuuri took one of Victors nipple in his mouth playing with it tears started falling from Victors eyes not being able to take it but loving the pain. Shaky groans fell from Victor. Yuuri looked up to see Victors tears. seductively smirked a little licking his lips seductively. He loved to see Victor cry. It was the biggest turn on that Yuuri had experienced. He continued playing with Victors nipples biting hard and licking.

"Yuuri please just fuck me" Victor moaned pulling at his hands. Yuuri raised his eyebrow in a taunting manner. He gripped Victors dick hard enough to hurt. Tears fell from Victors eyes. 

"How dare you demand me" Yuuri spoke sternly. Nevertheless he got up and got lube putting on Victors fingers. He slowly teased Victors hole not going in. 

"Tell me what you want" Yuuri demanded. 

"Yuuri please fuck me hard please i need you inside me" Victor cried out. The tears dint seem to fall. Yuuri entered two fingers roughly slowly opening him up. Victor let out throathy moans. 

"Yuuri please fuck me already I can't wait please Yuuri please" Victor cried out. Yuuri put on a condom and thrusted into Victor. Hard and fast. 

"I'm cumming Yuuri" Victor moaned loudly. 

"Not yet Victor hold it in" Yuuri demanded. Yuuri pulled out and thrust it all together hitting Victors spot.

"Yuuri please I'm close" Victor begged. Yuuri kept hitting the spot which made Victor moan loudly. 

"Alright Victor cum" Yuuri said. And Victor came. Yuuri came too. He pulled out which made Victor groan. By the time Yuuri tied the condom and threw it Victor had passed out. He laughed looking at Victor 

"Honestly you can't pass out so fast this is just the start i am slowly taking you in things will only be more painful for you Victor." Yuuri spoke in a cold voice while brushing back Victors bangs. He cleaned up the cum with a cloth. Took out the tie from Victors hand. They were red from the tugging. He took out some Aloe Vera and rubbed on his fingers. Yuuri wiped Victors sweat which woke him up. 

"Yuuri?" Victor asked slightly groggy. 

"It's alright Victor sleep" Yuuri laughed. Victor smiled and nodded. After that Yuuri wore Pajamas and t shirt even though he dint fully take off his clothes he did manage to dirty them and he dint like sleeping naked unlike Victor who liked he had been doing it all his life. He got in bed. 

"This bed is too small for the two of us" Yuuri laughed. Victor hummed as they both slowly fell in slumber. 

*The next morning* 

Victor woke up with pain down his back he groaned. His wrists felt itchy, to take a look they were red he was confused but realised looking at Yuuri sleeping in the small bed next to him. The bed was too small he was half falling. 

"Morning Victor" Yuuri spoke softly as he smiled at Victor. They both got up and brushed. Ready to go to practice. Yuuri however remembered about the chastity belt. He smirked as he called Victor in his gentle voice. Victor came smiling. 

"Yes Yuuri?" Victor asked completely oblivious.   
Yuuri smiled. 

"We forgot something" Yuuri smiled. Victor put his finger on his chin in a thinking manner. 

"We have our skates and jack-" he trailed off listing things needed for the practice. Yuuri took of his glasses. 

"We forgot this." Yuuri spoke in his stern voice. Yuuri put his hand up to show the chastity belt to his lover. Victor stopped talking and visibly gulped. 

"Yuuri were you being- i mean I dint" Victor stuttered. 

"Take of your pants Victor, now , you have 4 seconds I'm counting." Yuuri demanded his face deadpan with no emotion. 

"4" Victor looked stunned for a second not knowing what to to. 

"3" it finally sunk into Victor that he had to do as Yuri says. He quickly stumbled to take his tight pants out. 

"2" Yuuri spoke sternly. Victor was almost done taking them off. 

"1time up Victor" Yuuri spoke as Victors pants were out. Yuuri smiled. He brushed his hand against Victors cheek. 

"Good boy Victor" Yuuri spoke. Victor melted into his hands but was quickly bought out of his trance when Yuuri grabbbed his face roughly and shoved it. 

"You dint cover the marks" Yuuri spoke calmly but his eyes were dead. 

"I thought they look good" Victor sheepishly smile. 

"Victor what did i say about our rule 2." Yuuri said in his stern tone. 

"No Yuuri it's just- " Victor was cut off by the sharp voice of Yuuri. 

"Victor. What was my rule 2?" Yuuri asked again.

"Rule 2 was that nobody outside should know about this" Victor spoke looking down. 

"Yes so you will go now and change into something that will cover up the marks after this okay? You should keep make up handy at least to conceal some obvious marks." Yuuri spoke. Victor nodded. 

"Good" Yuuri smiled. Yuuri looked down to see Victors dick slightly hard. 

"Did me shouting at you turn you on? Did you enjoy it?" Yuuri asked with a smile.

"On your knees." Yuuri demanded. Victor complied immediately. 

"It's been one day and you're already misbehaving. Don't worry i will train you." Yuuri said as he pushed his foot down Victors hard on. Victor let out a sharp breath. Victors hand clenching. 

"Uh uh no Victor hands behind now." Yuuri tutted as Victor did so. Yuuri smiled as he placed the chastity belt on Victors dick. 

"When you need to go the bathroom you come to me okay?" Yuuri smiled as he tightened it a little. Victor let out a loud gasp. 

"Alright put your pants on go change your shirt we have wasted enough time we need to practice" Yuuri spoke. Victor stood up put his pants on and left the room. He changed his shirt and came back. Victor came back to see Yuuri had something in his hand. 

"Drink this" Yuuri gave him. It was some kind of tea but different from what he has seen before. 

"This will um help with the swollen eyes" Yuuri blushed. He was back to the usual Yuuri. 

"Thanks alot Yuuri" Victor would give Yuuri a little kiss but he knows he's not allowed to touch. He quietly drank the tea and they left to practice.


	3. it gets kinkier

Yuuri and Victor were off to their practice while practicing Yuuri noticed Victor wasn't making his usual comments as much. He probably guessed it was because of the chastity bothering him. Yuuri dint give it much attention. He figured it will probably hurt but if Victor is willing to continue their relationship he will get used to it. Yuuri got out of the rink and sat to take a break. Victor sat quietly. 

"Victor you need to cheer up I need my coach if I'm gonna win and if that thing is getting in the way of we should not do it" Yuuri said to Victor. Victor looked up immediately

"No no we should continue its just I'm kinda.." Victor trailed off. 

"What?" Yuuri asked completely oblivious. Victor just looked down. 

"Victor I'm not gonna know if you don't speak" Yuuri chuckled. Victor let out a breadth. 

"It's just uncomfortable" Victor said. He was a little red. 

"You can remove it if you want" Yuuri said looking down. Victor lit up. 

"Really?" Victor got up to take his pants off. 

"But the punishment definitely won't be fun" Yuuri said smirking while licking his lips. Victor stopped. They were lucky to be the only ones practising. 

"R-Really?" Victor stuttered in his words. 

"Hmm it seems you were excited by the idea of me punishing you" Yuuri said smirking. 

"No it's just what will the punishment be?" Victor cleared his throat. Yuuri shrugged. 

"Don't know you'll have to find out." Yuuri smiled and went back to skating. Yuuri knew that even though the idea of punishment turned Victor on, Victor wasn't at that point he can take too much pain. And if Victor did take the belt off Yuuri would be extremely pissed because they did decide this mutually and Victor can't go doing whatever he wants Yuuri won't tolerate that. He admires Victor and knows that he can't be better than Victor then it comes skating. He respected Victor a lot. Yuuri had told Victor his tendencies and the person who takes charge in bed is Yuuri and Victor agreed so it's only fair Victor listen to him. Yuuri finished doing his routine once and Victor called him. 

"Alright I'll wear it" Victor said softly. Yuuri smiled. He pulled Victor by the collar and whispered in his ear. 

"Good. Maybe I'll reward you for that" Yuuri winked at Victor and continued his programme leaving Victor a blushing mess. They went back a few hours later. 

"Maybe we should go in my room. It's bigger" Victor said suddenly. Yuuri looked at him. 

"Alright I want you naked by the time I'm there" Yuuri demanded but in a soft tone because he knew there were people out. Yuuri went to his room took some things and went to Victor room. He walked to see Victors glorious figure with the belt and his cock half hard. He smirked at the sight. He locked the door. 

"I have something for you" Yuuri smirked. Yuuri took out a tie. 

"Hands" Yuuri said. Victor obediently gave his wrists together almost letting out a laugh at how obedient he was. Yuuri tied Victors hands extremely tight. Tight enough to easily leave marks. 

"So Victor were you a good boy today?" Yuuri asked playing with Victors hair. Victor nodded. Yuuri pulled at his hair extremely hard Victors eyes started to water. 

"Speak when spoken to" Yuuri said in a cold voice. 

"I'm going to ask again. Have been a good boy Victor?" Yuuri asked in his sadistic voice. 

"Yes Yuuri I've been good, very good." Victor said with a whimper. 

"Good. Then maybe I should reward you" Yuuri said. He started playing with Victors nipples which resulted In a few moans. 

"Please Yuuri" Victor begged. Yuuri pushed Victor down roughly. He tied a tie around Victors eyes. Yuuri took some lube and entered his first finger in Victor. He looked at the chastity and Victor hard as a rock. It was choking him. He felt almost felt bad. But his sadistic nature overcame him and turned him on even more. Yuuri loved seeing Victor weak. He fingered Victor slowly. 

"Yuuri please give me your dick please" Victor cried out. Yuuri removed his fingered. For a minute he looked to see the world famous Victor Nikiforov blindfolded and tied begging for Yuuri. Times really do change. 

"Yuuri please" Victor cried out more. Yuuri shook himself his daze. He got something which he knew Victor would love. An egg vibrator. He lubed it up. He put it inside Victor. Victor let out a loud gasp at the sudden intrusion and feeling. 

"Whats that?" Victor asked. Before he could ask Yuuri switched on the vibrations. Loud moans and gasps fell from Victors mouth. He moaned loudly. Yuuri smirked. 

"What's this Yuuri?" Victor asked while moaning loudly. His hips shaking from the feeling. 

"A vibrator." Yuuri smirked. Switching the level higher. Victors voice was loud. He did not hold back. Yuuri stuck his fingers in Victors mouth which caused him to choke. 

"Do you want to get caught you better shut up. Knowing a slut you you probably get turned on from that." Yuuri spoke roughly. His words were like a sneer. Yuuri dint have another tie so he took off the one from his eye and tied it around his mouth. Victor shook his head. Yuuri decided to put another vibrator. He lubed another and slid it in. Victors hips were shaking desperately. 

"Do you wanna cum" Yuuri asked in a sickly sweet voice. Victor nodded quickly. The belt wasn't letting him cum. Yuuri chuckled. Yuuri tied Victors hand to the headboard. His legs tied together. Which caused him even more pain. Yuuri smirked. 

"Guess you'll have to wait" Yuuri smirked and left. Victor thrashed and his eyes widened. Yuuri opened the door and left. Yuuri dint want anyone to see Victor like this so he kept his door open to keep a lookout to make sure nobody enters Victors room. Twenty minutes passed by and he walked in. Victor was first surprised but relaxed seeing Yuuri. However he looked broken. He was crying. Yuuri loved seeing that. Yuuri untied his legs and spread them apart. Victord hole was red and his cock was leaking. He tutted at that.

"I'm gonna take this off don't scream" Yuuri warned and took off Victors mouth gag. His lips looked swollen. 

"Yuuri please let me cum please. I need to cum now please Yuuri" Victor begged as he cried more. Yuuri smirked. 

"Okay you've been a good boy but you can only cum with my cock." Yuuri untied Victors hand from the headboard but kept them tied together. Yuuri took of his pants and put on a condom. He removed the Vibrators which caused huge grunts from Victor. 

"Come one ride me" Yuuri said as he let Victor get on top. Victors tied hands behind Yuuri. Yuuri thrusts his hips up. Victor let out a loud. By taking the support of Yuuris strong shoulders Victor got up and slammed down fast. Yuuri hissed. Victor started thrusting his hips harder matching Yuuri. He started slamming his self down on Yuuri. 

"Come on Victor do better" Yuuri said as he slapped Victors ass which caused Victor to tighten around Yuuri and Yuuri to moan loudly. 

"Yuuri please i need to cum" Victor was fully sobbing now. 

"Okay baby" Yuuri took out the belt and with one last thrust they both came. Yuuri threw the condom and cleant the cum which flew around. And Victor passed out with his hands tied. Yuuri laughed. Yuuri untied Victor, took a cloth and wiped the loads of sweat. He made Victor wear underwear at least because it was cold. Yuuri wore Pajamas and shirt he took the vibrator cleant it. He put it back in its place. The marks were pretty bad on Victors hand. He took some cream and wrapped some cloth around it. He kissed Victors forehead and they both fell asleep. The next day Victor woke up bruised and his throat giving out and his eyes swollen and his face red. Overall Victor Nikiforov looked fucked.


	4. Beijing.

Victor and Yuuri were at practice. 

"I think we'll put this on hold till I win in Beijing." Yuuri suddenly said. Victor looked up surprised. 

"What?" Victor said. 

"I think it would be beneficial for both of us to put it on hold till I win there" Yuuri said. Victor looked at him wide eyed. 

"Yuuri no whyyy" Victor whined. Yuuri smirked and leaned in a little. 

"Wait for a few days and I promise to give you a pleasure that you won't forget" Yuuri whispered seductively. Victor blushed. He nodded. 

"However no masturbating and you have to wear the belt at all times. If you need to go to the washroom call me" Yuuri smirked. Victors face fell down as fast as light. 

"Even when I sleep?" Victor asked hoping Yuuri would say no. 

"Hmm I'll think about it" Yuuri said and left, leaving Victor slightly bothered but sexually. Victor wasn't wearing it now because Yuuri decided he would slowly get Victor used to it because they are doing it too. It would put too much stress. But since they've decided not to do it Victor has to wear it. They went to the onsen later and ate their dinner. 

"Victor" Yuuri called. 

"Yeah Yuuri?" Victor asked in his extremely Russian accent. 

"I've decided it's fine if you don't wear it tonight. But tomorrow morning first thing you do is come to me." Yuuri spoke. Victor nodded. Yuuri gave Victor one last kiss and left to sleep. That night all Victor could think was how would he be able to sleep. He wasn't used to that feeling he got when he wore the belt. It turned him on but at the same time made him want to lie on the ground and sob. Needless to say Victor barely slept. The next morning he got ready to go wake up Yuuri. He jumped on Yuuri. 

"Yuuri!" He yelled as he jumped on him. 

"Victor?" Yuuri hurriedly woke up. He put on his glasses and looked at Victors beautiful face staring back at him. Yuuri smiled. 

"So I came as you told me to. Now what?" Victor asked. 

"Victor let me at least get out of bed first." Yuuri said and got up. Victor moved away. Yuuri went to wash up and came back to see Victor on his phone. As soon as he saw Yuuri he put the phone away. 

"Alright Victor get up" Yuuri ordered. Victor immediately got off the bed stood. 

"Take off your pants" Yuuri ordered. Victor nodded listening. He stood there half naked. Yuuri took the belt it wasn't a really hard core one it was plain. Yuuri put in on Victor and smiled. He put his hand and touched Victors cheek. 

"You look beautiful" Yuuri whispered kissing Victor. Victor smiled into the kiss. But as Victor went to deepen it Yuuri pulled back. 

"Okay let's go for practice." He said. Victor stood there half naked and breathless. He quickly put on his pants and left along with Yuuri. 

Days passed finally came time for them to go to Beijing. Victor diligently wore the belt everyday. Although it was uncomfortable and he couldn't sleep the first few nights. But he's slowly starting to get used to it. Yuuri and him mostly slept on the same bed they used to make out a little here and there but they never went further.

It was time to leave but Yuuri called Victor in his room. 

"Victor take off your pants" Yuuri demanded. Victor immediately did so. Yuuri took off the belt. 

"We're going to an airport what if they catch you" Yuuri said as he was talking off the belt. Victor blushed. 

"Can't have anyone else looking at what's mine" Yuuri slowly whispered in his ear. Victor visibly gulped. He nodded and put his pants on. Yuuri put the belt back. They soon left for Beijing. Victor and Yuuri were both nervous. Yuuri even managed to cry. Although he did end up qualifying in the end. The competition was over and everyone went to their own hotel rooms. Victor was excited but slightly scared. He did know what Yuuri will do since they spent the first night a little awkward with each other. However they were nuetral after Yuuri was qualified. Yuuri went to Victor. "Victor" Victor bent down to listen what Yuuri whispered in his ears. 

"I'll be back in an hour Phichit has to show me something but I want you naked waiting for me in exactly an hour. Be a good boy okay Victor?" Yuuri demanded. Victor nodded. Yuuri pulled at his collar. 

"You speak up when I speak to you" Yuuri spoke his eyes wide. 

"Yes Yuuri" Victor answered. Yuuri smiled and left. Victor went to the hotel room. Tired of waiting he fell asleep. He soon realised how much he would regret that.

Victor woke up much later not knowing the time. He looked up to see Yuuri sitting on the sofa near the bed on his bed. 

"Yuuri? How long has it been?" He asked. Yuuri looked up and took off his glasses. 

"3 hours" he answered plainly. Victor gulped he knew he pissed Yuuri off. 

"Yuuri I'm sorry I just got bored waiting and-" Victor rambled on. 

"It's fine. Let's just sleep." Yuuri said and got in bed. Victor sat up and put his hands in his head. He was waiting for this. 

"Yuuri please I'm sorry let me make it up to you" Victor begged as he crawled near Yuuri not touching him though because he knows Victor needs his permission. Yuuri got up. 

"What were my instructions Victor?" Yuuri asked calmly but his eyes looked sadistic. 

"Yuuri I know I'm sorry I swear-" Victor was cut off. Yuuri gave him a glare. L

"I said what were my instructions. Victor?" Yuuri asked again. 

"You said you'll be back in an hour and I should be naked and told me to be a good boy" Victor said looking down. Yuuri nodded. 

"And instead what did you do?" Yuuri asked. Yuuri did not mind that Victor was sleeping but he should've told Yuuri beforehand so Yuuri wouldn't have minded after all sleep is important. Victor however agreed but ended up disobeying. Yuuri would not stand that. 

"I fell asleep and did not listen to what you said." Victor said looking down. 

"So Victor tell me what you deserve??" Yuuri asked in the most calm tone. 

"Punishment?" He asked more like a question. Yuuri sharply looked up and gave Victor a stare. 

"That's right bad boys deserve to get punished so tell me Victor what should I punish you with. You get to choose" Yuuri spoke. He got removing his suitcase. Yuuri removed a riding crop and candles. Victor gulped looking at the things. 

"What do you want Victor this or that?" Yuuri asked. 

"Do you want me to hit you everywhere with this or drop wax on you" Yuuri asked taking the riding crop and hitting his own palms lightly. Victor blushed. 

"Or maybe you want both" Yuuri said simply. Victor looked down. Yuuri pulled his cheeks and forced him to look up. 

"What do you want Victor." Yuuri asked threateningly repeating each word slowly and menacingly. Victor could barely answer. 

"I-I want the whip" Victor stuttered. He mistook the riding crop for whip. Yuuri pulled at his hair.   
Victor flinched. 

"You slut of course you want a whip. However wrong answer this isn't a whip. So as punishment you get both." Yuuri stated. Victors eyes widened. 

"Take off all your clothes." Yuuri demanded. 

"On your knees" Yuuri demanded again. Victor did without saying anything. Yuuri stood in front of him with Victor on his knees looking down. He stroked Victors hair. "Such beautiful hair" Yuuri said as he pulled at them. A moan came out of his mouth. And tears out of his eyes. Yuuri let his hands go and took his feet and pushed Victors head down. He smirked hearing Victor groan. 

"Hands ahead." Yuuri demanded. Victor did so. He put his hands ahead. 

"Elbows on the floor and wrists together" Yuuri spoke quickly. Victor listened. He did as Yuuri said. Yuuri tied Victors wrists together and tied them to the legs of the small table they had. Victor was on his knees with his hands tied down and on his elbows while looking down. 

"Oh Victor if only you'd have listened to me I'd be fucking you hard right now" Yuuri said as he traced his fingers on Victors back. 

"But you had to go ahead and disobey me. My orders were simple. But you're just a little slut who wants to be punished right? After all you did ask for a whip. Sadly I did not bring here but when we go back I'll make sure to punish you with the whip for sure." Yuuri said. Victor was hard already. He wanted Yuuri to fuck him already. 

"Yuuri please fuck me I need it now please" Victor moaned out. He couldn't bear it.

"Fuck you? You don't deserve it." Yuuri sneered at Victor. Yuuri took off his jacket. 

"What have you done to deserve my dick?" Yuuri asked. Yuuri got up and got the riding crop. He took the candles and kept them aside along with the matchsticks. Victor thought but then he realised he had done nothing. 

"Yuuri please I promise you I won't ever disobey you" Victor begged. 

"Look at you. I haven't even touched you and you're hard begging for me to fuck you" Yuuri said. Yuuri got on his knees and pulled Victors dick behind. 

"Ahhh Yuuri it hurts" Victor cried out. Of course it did. It was meant to. Yuuri smirked hearing Victors voice crack. 

"You seem to be getting more excited. You like it when it hurts you. You masochistic slut. You want me to hit you already you can't wait" Yuuri said as pulled hard at Victors dick more. A string of moans and cries came out of Victor. Yuuri rubbed Victors ass with his fingers. He took the riding crop and gave his ass a firm hit. Victor hissed. Yuuri looked to see a red mark. 

"Wow you really do turn red easily." Yuuri said slightly surprised. Yuuri hit again and again. Giving a few firm blows. Victor was shaking his hips. Yuuri put his feet on Victors ass.

"Tch tch what a filthy whore. Shaking your ass, practically begging for more." Yuuri said as he hit Victor few more times. Victors knees almost gave out. 

"What a little slut. Come ass up higher or the number of hits increase." Yuuri demanded. He hit hard on Victors thighs shamelessly hitting his ass. Victors knees gave out from the pleasure his cock leaking. He wanted to cum already.

"Yuuri please can I cum?" Victor asked as he was crying. Yuuri smirked and shook his head. 

n return he got up and put a cock ring on Victor. Victor let out a loud scream. 

"Yuuri please I'm sorry take it out please take it out" Victor begged. Yuuri in return hit him on his left cheek harder. Putting almost all his strength. 

"Did you just try to order me?" Yuuri asked. Victor cried more. Not receiving an answer Yuuri did something he wished he dint have to. He took the riding crop and with all his strength hit Victors balls. This made Victor cry loudly. His voicing piercing through. Yuuri decided to stop. He untied Victor and told him to go lie on the bed face down. Victor did as he was told slightly wincing. His elbows and knees were red. His eyes wet with tears. His hard cock leaking but he couldn't cum because of the ring. Yuuri did not have rope so he tied Victors hands with the tie on the bed. He couldn't tie Victors legs apart either because the bed was too big. He looked at Victors ass which was red and with small cuts. Nothing major. He got the candles which he had kept ready. 

"You know the safe word." Yuuri told Victor. Victor nodded. Yuuri took the candle and lit it. Victor flinched at the sound of the matchstick hitting the case. Yuuri took the candle and tilted it letting the wax fall. A small gallop fell on Victors back. Victor arched his back at the sudden sting. He bit into the pillow to muffle his scream. Yuuri dropped more slowly on Victor. On his back, on his ass. Which made Victor cry out. Almost half the candle was over when Yuuri blew it out put it away. Victors back and legs having dried wax everywhere. It was a beautiful sight in Yuuris eyes. He smiled. Victor was a sobbing mess he was bawling his eyes out. Yuuri gave Victors ass one slap which caused Victor to jump. Yuuri went between Victors legs and pulled his cheeks apart to see his rim. It was cleaned out for Yuuri. He smirked. 

"Don't stare it's embarrassing" Victor said pushing his face in the pillows. Yuuri too Victors dick and pressed hard. 

"Did you demand me again? Do you want more punishment Victor. Oh why am I asking. You're a masochistic slut who only wants to be punished. Maybe next time I won't go as easy" Yuuri smirked. Victor thought "easy?!" That was easy? He does not want to anger Yuuri after this. Victors moans were endless. Yuuri started circling his tongue around Victors rim. Moans coming from Victors mouth. He entered his tongue and Victor arched his back. Yuuri forced Victors hips down. 

"Victor be a good boy and stay down" Yuuri ordered as his tongue stsrted moving around inside Victor. Victor was moaning loudly small gasps coming.

"Yuuri please just fuck me please just do it." Victor begged his voice giving out from screaming too much. He just wanted Yuuri to fuck him. Fuck him to make him forget. Yuuri untied Victors hand from the headboard but kept his wrists tied together. He flipped Victor so he was lying on his back. A few string of curses came from Victors mouth as his ass was burning and his back was filled with wax. Yuuri uncuffed his sleeved and unbuttoned his shirt painfully slow. Making Victor watch everything. He removed his belt and looked at Victor lying underneath him all tied up and pretty. Victors hair all sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Sweat coming from his face even though the AC was on. The sight turned Yuuri on more than anything. He loved watching anyone writher in pain under him. He lubed his fingers and entered them in Victor two at a time. He was already pretty loose. He entered three fingers and moving them around. Victor was shaking his hips.

"Yuuri please I want it give me your dick please Yuuri please" Victor was sobbing now he couldn't handle it. His dick was painfully tied up. He was a panting mess. Yuuri smirked and ripped a condom with his teeth. He ubuttoned his pants.

"First you have to make me hard" Yuuri smirked and sat with his legs open. Victor pulled himself up best he could and went between Yuuris legs. Victor seductively opened the zip looking up at Yuuri with his innocent eyes. Yuuri was half hard already. To be honest he was holding it so he could do this to Victor. Victor was at a major disadvantage because his hands were tied. He pulled Yuuris underwear with his teeth and let Yuuris semi hard cock out. Victor sucked on the tip making Yuuri groan. Victor smirked and started licking up and down the base making Yuuri moan. Yuuri pulled Victors hair and shoved half his dick down Victors throat. Victor chocked and his eyes started watering. He wasn't used to it. 

"Good boy" Yuuri said as he was fully hard soon enough. He pulled Victor out of dick with his hair. Yuuri took the open condom and put on Victors mouth. 

"Come on you know what to do" Yuuri smirked and said. Victor put on Yuuri not fully because he was checking halfway. Yuuri tsked but thought that he'd eventually learn to take it fully in. He rolled the end and flipped Victor. He put his hands under his knees spread his legs apart and pushed them down. Yuuri entered in one quick thrust. Victor let out a scream. He whimpered at the pain. Yuuri got down and kissed Victor while thrusting at a face and brutal pace. It was painful for Victor but he liked it. Yuuri hit that spot which made Victor cry. 

"Yes Yuuri there again more please" Victor panted. Yuuri listened and kept hitting that same spot. 

"Yes Yuuri oh my yes harder Yuuri harder" Victor moaned out. He enjoyed the feeling of Yuuri inside him. 

"You like it when I hit against that spot. You filthy slut. You just want to be fucked and punished. You really are a dirty whore" Yuuri said as thrusted faster. 

"Yuuri please I can't wait anymore please let me cum please Yuuri i need to cum" Victor begged. 

"Almost there love wait" Yuuri spoke as he moaned too. The tightness around his dick felt too good. He could spend all night inside Victor. 

"Yuuri please" Victor cried out tears coming from his eyes. 

"Okay Victor" Yuuri removed the ring and with one last thrust they both came. Victor fell asleep as soon. He was exhausted and in pain. Yuuri untied his hands which were red from tugging. He threw the condom and cleant Victors cum. Victor was passed out even though he slept for three hours. Yuuri chuckled at that. He put on his Pajamas and shirt and wore his glasses letting a his hair down. He called for ice from the reception. While that he put aloe Vera on Victors hand and tied a bandage around it. He slowly flipped Victor being Careful not to wake up him. After waiting for some time the ice came. He thanked the person and took the ice. He put it around a cloth and put it on Victors red ass. Yuuri was tired too so he slept for an hour and woke up to see Victor still asleep and the ice mostly melted making a wet mess. He laughed thinking what the people will think but did not bother. He removed the ice. He looked to Victors ass still red but less than before. He nodded to himself. He took some cream and applied it to Victors ass. The coolness woke Victor up. 

"Huh? Yuuri?" Victor asked in a daze. He saw Yuuri putting the cream and blushed. 

"I don't know if you'll be able to comfortably sit for a while.." Yuuri trailed off. Victor laughed. 

"I had fun last night" Victor said humming to himself. Yuuri nodded. 

"Me too" Yuuri admitted. The two of them made eye contact for a minute. Until Yuuri cleared his throat. 

"You sleep I'll pack" Yuuri said. 

"No no Yuuri let me help" Victor said. 

"No you will sit there for a while and we will go have a bathe after that. Okay?" Yuuri commanded in his voice. Victor nodded. Yuuri packed their bags taking out clothes. 

"Okay let's go have a bath" Yuuri said. Victor nodded. Yuuri helped Victor get up slowly and took him to the washroom. He had the tub ready they both got in. Yuuri washed Victors hair and Victor did Yuuris. Yuuri helped Victor get out of the bath and dried him off. Yuuri might have spent a few extra seconds on Victors ass. Yuuri put the cream on Victors ass and made him wear his clothes. They both soon checked out to go back to Japan. It was truly a memorable trip.


	5. A little insight in the past.

Victor and Yuuri were back to Japan. Victor was back to wearing the belt. He actually started liking it. Something about the feeling of being tied turned Victor on. Victor was curious though as to why even though it's been almost a month why hasn't Yuuri given him a collar. He wanted one. He craved it. He watched Yuuri land his jumps flawlessly and come back to take a break. 

"Yuuri when did you realise you were a sadist?" Victor cleared his throat. Yuuri dropped the bottle and blushed. 

"It's kind of weird and cliché" Yuuri said blushing even more. Victor smiled. This Yuuri was different from the one in bed. This Yuuri was shy and quite. While in bed he had demands and if you don't follow, punishment arises. 

"Come on Yuuri tell me" Victor whined. Yuuri looked at him and signed. 

"Alright fine but don't go all crazy on me" Yuuri smiled. Victor nodded. 

*Flashback* 

Yuuri was only 19. He barely passed as an adult with his small frame. Although he was slightly muscular due to the regular skating and running he wasn't confident. On his 19th birthday a few friends dragged him to a club to celebrate. He agreed because it was his birthday and it sounded kind of fun. But he was still awkward. He sat at the bar drinking some kind of alcohol. His friends all dancing on the floor. Even though they asked him he refused as he was too shy. Yuuri sat as another guy approached him. He smiled at Yuuri. Yuuri politely smiled back. 

"I'm Kou" the guy said smiling at Yuuri. Kou was cute. He had blonde hair and black eyes. He was obviously taller than Yuuri. 

"Yuuri" Yuuri said politely back. Kou nodded. 

"Aren't you going to dance?" Kou asked Yuuri. Yuuri shook his head. 

"Not much of a dancer" Yuuri said shaking his head more. Kou nodded. 

"Well do you want to try with me?" Yuuri asked. Yuuri was going to refuse but Kou was cute and it was birthday.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked leaning over slightly with a slight smirk on his lips. 

"Well you get to have some fun and an incredibly good looking guy against your body" Kou raising his eyebrows and leaning more forward. Their faces extremely close. Yuuri sighed. 

"Well how can I refuse an invitation from an incredibly good looking guy" Yuuri smirked. 

"Well then shall we?" Kou asked giving his hand to Yuuri. Yuuri nodded. Putting his along with Kou. 

"One minute" Yuuri said taking off his glasses. Kous eyes widened slightly. 

"Wow you are even more gorgeous without the glasses" Kou teased. Yuuri blushed. He wasn't used to the compliments. He put the glasses in his bag and left it on the bar. It dint matter there wasn't anything that precious anyway. If it got stolen well shit happens but if it dint good for him. They both walked hand in hand on the sweaty dance floor. He started moving his hips to the rhythm as Kou pulled him closer. He couldn't see extremely clearly but it was dark anyway it didn't matter. Kou started grinding against Yuuri. Yuuri started going low and back up. He knew ballet so he could dance pretty well. He looked at Kou and put his arm around him. Kou put his around Yuuris hips. They both spend lord knows how many hours just dancing. That's what it felt like. But it wasn't that long. Kou bent a little to whisper In Yuuris ear. 

"My house is close wanna come?" Kou asked. Yuuri blushed. This was the first time some guy asked him to come to his house. He looked and nodded. 

"Depends. What are we going to do?" Yuuri smirked. They practically screaming but it was sexy. 

"Anything you want" Kou whisper-shouted In Yuuris ear. Yuuri bit his lip and nodded. Kou smirked. 

"Let me tell my friends first" Yuuri said. Kou nodded. Yuuri walked back to see his bag intact luckily. He walked to the booth where only 3 of his friends were sitting. They looked at him as he walked towards. 

"Everyone I'm leaving" Yuuri said blushing a little. All his friends nodded and smirked to each other. 

"I'm telling mom I'm at your place" Yuuri said to Hayato. Hayato rose his his eyebrowa and nodded regardless. A smirk on lips. 

"Bye guys" Yuuri said wishing them goodbye. 

"I guess coming here was a good decision made" one of his friends said as Yuuri left. They all agreed. Kou and Yuuri took a cab and sat. Yuuri giggling to Kou. Kou smiled and leaned to Yuuri. Going to kiss him but interupted by the cab driver. 

"Where to?" The cab driver asks. They pull away. Kou tells him the address to his house. 

"How old are you?" Kou asked. 

"Today's my birthday and don't worry I'm legal" Yuuri giggled. Kou smiled again. His smile was honestly worth a million. 

"Well happy birthday. Let me give you one of the best present you'll ever receive" Kou smirked. Yuuri looked at him and leaned a little. 

"Really what will it be?" Yuuri said climbing up Kous lap. 

"We'll find out" Kou said pulling Yuuri closer in kiss. Yuuri kissed back instantly. Opening his mouth allowing Kous tongue to enter. The cab jerked and stopped. They pulled back instantly. 

"We're here" Kou smiled. His smile looked a little faded. Yuuri nodded and Kou paid the driver as they got up. Yuuri was gonna pay but Kou just paid instant.

They entered his building and climbed the first floor. Kou put the keys in and opened the door. They both laughed at nothing as they entered the house. Yuuri saw 2 guys sitting on the sofa. Their attention immediately went to the 2 drunk people entering the house. 

"Um guys this is Yuuri" Kou awkwardly introduced. Yuuri giggled and waved. 

"Nice to meet you" One of them said. 

"Well we're going in my room. Don't disturb us" Kou said and pulled Yuuri by the wrist. Yuuri waved as they both laughed with knowing look on their faces. Yuuri couldn't comprehend much. He could barely make out anything. His mind was fogged. They entered the room and Kou immediately locked the door, pushing Yuuri towards the door and kissing him. It was a sloppy messy kiss. Yuuri kissed back immediately and put his hand in Kous hair. Kous hands went to Yuuris ass. Kou took them to the bed and pushed Yuuri down. He stopped kissing and looked at Yuuri. His face flushed his eyes wide and hair up. It was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. 

"I have something which I don't know if you'll agree to" Kou said suddenly. He got up and went to cupboard. Yuuri groaned cause he was hard and it hurt. Kou suddenly got some rope. Yuuri looked at him a little confused.

"Um Kou I don't really like the idea of being tied up" Yuuri said. His conscience coming back. Kou shook his head. 

"No no tie me up" Kou said. Yuuri looked up.

"But only if you're cool if you want I can hold you gently" Kou said. Yuuri sat up, a little shook. He wasn't expecting that. Honestly didn't think about sex before so this was fairly new. 

Yuuri thought for a minute. He did not know what to answer. Would he like to tie Kou up? But for some reason Yuuri was turned on thinking about tying someone up and having them at his mercy. He did not know why. He found it to be a little weird. But nevertheless he gave it a shot. It wouldn't affect him after this right? Yuuri thought. He took the rope and looked up at Kou who was standing awkwardly. 

"No actually that sounds kind of fun" Yuuri said smirking. Kou had a smile on his face. He was relieved Yuuri dint find it weird and started insulting him. 

"You're not restricted to ropes only there's more in the cupboard" Kou said. Yuuri bit his lip and got up. He walked to the cupboard and saw a bunch of things 

"Okay take off all your clothes and get on the bed" Yuuri commanded. Kou took of his clothes seductively and got on the bed. 

Yuuri went to the side of Kou. 

"Hands up" Yuuri said. Kou immediately listened and put his wrists together. Yuuri smiled and tied his hands to the headboard. The little box was filled with things he hadn't seen before. He nodded to himself. He wasn't entirely sure what Kou was expecting from Yuuri or what Yuuri was willing to give Kou. But they knew they liked it.

*Back to reality* 

 

" I don't think I want to know about the sex you had with Kou" Victor let out a nervous chuckle and looked down. 

"Yeah you probably don't" Yuuri laughed and nodded. 

"So the next morning I was confused as to what happened last night. It completely different from the usual me. So Kou told me I had sadistic tendencies." Yuuri said smiling. 

"Did you easily come to terms with that?" Victor asked Yuuri. Yuuri shook his head. 

"No it took me almost a month. Kou told me to come back when I was comfortable with my hidden self" Yuuri let out a little laugh. Victor nodded. 

"Alright and then?" Victor asked. 

"We spent a year together. Not dating honestly just usual. Punishments and all.." Yuuri trailed off. He looked up to see Victor looked a little sad. 

"It's okay it wasn't that we were in love or anything. We broke up when Kou moved away" Yuuri explained quickly. He dint want Victor to think that Yuuri and Kou were actually serious. They spent a year learning and teaching both. Yuuri learning how much he enjoyed watching someone beg. Kou teaching him about different toys and methods and knots. Kou helped Yuuri discover who he was hiding on the inside. 

"Did you give him a collar?" Victor asked suddenly. Yuuri looked up, surprised to see Victor ask him that. He laughed a little. 

"I did" Yuuri said slightly proud. 

"Then why not me. Give me also Yuuri. I want a collar." Victor whined. His eyes tearing up. He wanted Yuuri to want him more than Kou. He was jealous. Yuuri was astonished he did think that Victor would get jealous over something as trivial as a collar. Yuuri would eventually give Victor a collar but when Victor is more comfortable with his masochistic side. He looked up and smirked thinking of something that would sure fluster Victor. He leaneded closer to Victors ear. 

"Only good boys get a collar" Yuuri whispered seductively in Victors ear. Victor blushed. Yuuri got up and went back to skating leaving a slightly hard and blushing Victor sitting. Victor put his face in his hands. He really was wrapped around Yuuris delicate finger. There was no way for him to leave. He was stuck for life. There was no escape. He knew that. After practice they both went to Victors room because it was bigger than Yuuri's. Yuuri hugged Makkachin and cuddled him. Victor sat up on the bed. 

"Okay we need to go the bathroom." Yuuri suddenly said. Victor looked up with a confused look. 

"Together....?" Victor asked trialing off. He wasn't sure why Yuuri wanted to go together. 

"We have to do something. It will be weird and hurt you. But I think you'll be taking it better than anyone else" Yuuri said. Victor cocked his head to the side. He wasn't sure what Yuuri was speaking and for some reason the words 'anyone else' pissed him off. 

"Come one" Yuuri said taking a bag. Victor was still curious but he did not ask because he knew Yuuri would get pissed. They walked to the bathroom and Yuuri locked the door. Making sure no one was around. He nodded to himself before looking at a confused Victor standing there. 

"Okay take off your clothes" Yuuri said. Victor nodded and took them off not shy as he was used to being naked with Yuuri. Yuuri even took of the chastity.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall" Yuuri said. He turned and did as Yuuri said. Yuuri gave him some kind of big squishy ball in both his hands. He laughed. Yuuri got on his knees and spread Victors legs. He looked at the beautiful rim of Victor. 

"Okay I want you to press that if it hurts too much. Try not to make noises because we are close to my parents room" Yuuri spoke. Victor nodded. He was still confused. Yuuri took some time and opened Victor up. Victor let out a moan at Yuuris fingers. Victor dint know why they had to come here. They could had done it in the room? Suddenly something round and slightly bigger than Yuuri's fingers entered him. He let out a yelp at the sudden intrusion. 

"Yuuri what is that?" Victor asked. 

"Enema kit" Yuuri spoke balantly. Victor did not know what he was talking about. 

"Let me clean you up then you'll feel even better" Yuuri said and smirked. Yuuri knew how much it hurts because he's done this with someone else too. Yuuri started pumping in water. 

"Yuuri? What?" Victor moaned. He dint know what it was but he felt liquid brimming up his ass. He did not dare turn behind. Yuuri kept pumping as Victor let out moans. Half was over when Victor started crying. 

"Yuuri please what is this?". Victor cried tears falling from his eyes. 

"Shhh love it's okay we're halfway there" Yuuri said giving Victor kisses around his ass and back and thighs to make him feel better. Victor nodded. He could feel his stomach slowly becoming bigger. Yuuri was done almost 90% when Victor started bawling. 

"Victor hey it's okay we're nearly done. Come on squeeze that to make the pain go away." Yuuri said. Victor nodded. He bit his lip to try not to scream. Yuuri finished pumping the rest. 

"Okay Victor slowly come on" Yuuri said slowly taking a half limp Victor and guiding him to the washroom. He sat on the toilet and let out all the water. He clung onto Yuuri for support. Biting Yuuris hands to muffle his scream. Yuuri patiently soothed him. After Victor was done Yuuri took a towel wiped the fallen water and helped Victor out and laid an exhausted Victor on the bed. He smiled at him. 

"I'm so proud of you. You did well" Yuuri said kissing Victors forehead. Victor let out a faint smile before falling asleep. Yuuri cleaned the mess and fell asleep along with Victor. 

The next morning Victor woke up tired and sore. He saw nobody was sleeping next to him. He sat up groaning. He took his phone seeing the time. It was pretty late. Almost afternoon. After an hour of lazing around Yuuri walked in the room. Victor smiled looking at him happy to see his boyfriend. 

"Oh hey Victor you woke up early how are you feeling?" Yuuri asked getting on the bed. Victor put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Fine. Sore but fine" Victor said. Yuuri pulled him close by his hair. 

"I'm glad." Yuuri said and kissed Victor. Victor immediately kissed back and opened his mouth letting Yuuris tongue in. Yuuri pulled away after 20 seconds a little breathless both of them. 

"Turn around." Yuuri said. Victor raised his left eyebrow. 

"Why?" Victor chuckled. Yuuri smiled. 

"Just do it" Yuuri laughed. Victor did. Yuuri took off Victors pants and spread his cheeks. Looking carefully before nodded and putting his pants back on. He patted Victors butt as a sign to tell him to turn around. Victor did. 

"Alright no tear and no swelling I'm glad" Yuuri smiling winking at Victor. Victor got up and put his pants back on. 

"Did you go practice?" Victor asked. Yuuri nodded. He even went jogging did his usual exercise.

"Yeah of course. I missed you there" Yuuri said looking down. Victor smiled and went to hug Yuuri yelling something in what Yuuri guesses is Russian. 

"Okay we should probably do eat and practice later on." Victor said. Yuuri nodded. 

"You can't eat too much though" Yuuri stated. Victor pouted but nonetheless listened. Victor and Yuuri both ate a light lunch and went to practice. Victor sat watching Yuuri perform. He gave him some pointers as usual. Yuuri took it and performed even more exceptionally. As usual Victor was happy.


	6. A little trip down memory lane

Victor and Yuuri were back to Japan. Victor was back to wearing the belt. He actually started liking it. Something about the feeling of being tied turned Victor on. Victor was curious though as to why even though it's been almost a month why hasn't Yuuri given him a collar. He wanted one. He craved it. He watched Yuuri land his jumps flawlessly and come back to take a break. 

"Yuuri when did you realise you were a sadist?" Victor cleared his throat. Yuuri dropped the bottle and blushed. 

"It's kind of weird and cliché" Yuuri said blushing even more. Victor smiled. This Yuuri was different from the one in bed. This Yuuri was shy and quite. While in bed he had demands and if you don't follow, punishment arises. 

"Come on Yuuri tell me" Victor whined. Yuuri looked at him and signed. 

"Alright fine but don't go all crazy on me" Yuuri smiled. Victor nodded. 

*Flashback* 

Yuuri was only 19. He barely passed as an adult with his small frame. Although he was slightly muscular due to the regular skating and running he wasn't confident. On his 19th birthday a few friends dragged him to a club to celebrate. He agreed because it was his birthday and it sounded kind of fun. But he was still awkward. He sat at the bar drinking some kind of alcohol. His friends all dancing on the floor. Even though they asked him he refused as he was too shy. Yuuri sat as another guy approached him. He smiled at Yuuri. Yuuri politely smiled back. 

"I'm Kou" the guy said smiling at Yuuri. Kou was cute. He had blonde hair and black eyes. He was obviously taller than Yuuri. 

"Yuuri" Yuuri said politely back. Kou nodded. 

"Aren't you going to dance?" Kou asked Yuuri. Yuuri shook his head. 

"Not much of a dancer" Yuuri said shaking his head more. Kou nodded. 

"Well do you want to try with me?" Yuuri asked. Yuuri was going to refuse but Kou was cute and it was birthday.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked leaning over slightly with a slight smirk on his lips. 

"Well you get to have some fun and an incredibly good looking guy against your body" Kou raising his eyebrows and leaning more forward. Their faces extremely close. Yuuri sighed. 

"Well how can I refuse an invitation from an incredibly good looking guy" Yuuri smirked. 

"Well then shall we?" Kou asked giving his hand to Yuuri. Yuuri nodded. Putting his along with Kou. 

"One minute" Yuuri said taking off his glasses. Kous eyes widened slightly. 

"Wow you are even more gorgeous without the glasses" Kou teased. Yuuri blushed. He wasn't used to the compliments. He put the glasses in his bag and left it on the bar. It dint matter there wasn't anything that precious anyway. If it got stolen well shit happens but if it dint good for him. They both walked hand in hand on the sweaty dance floor. He started moving his hips to the rhythm as Kou pulled him closer. He couldn't see extremely clearly but it was dark anyway it didn't matter. Kou started grinding against Yuuri. Yuuri started going low and back up. He knew ballet so he could dance pretty well. He looked at Kou and put his arm around him. Kou put his around Yuuris hips. They both spend lord knows how many hours just dancing. That's what it felt like. But it wasn't that long. Kou bent a little to whisper In Yuuris ear. 

"My house is close wanna come?" Kou asked. Yuuri blushed. This was the first time some guy asked him to come to his house. He looked and nodded. 

"Depends. What are we going to do?" Yuuri smirked. They practically screaming but it was sexy. 

"Anything you want" Kou whisper-shouted In Yuuris ear. Yuuri bit his lip and nodded. Kou smirked. 

"Let me tell my friends first" Yuuri said. Kou nodded. Yuuri walked back to see his bag intact luckily. He walked to the booth where only 3 of his friends were sitting. They looked at him as he walked towards. 

"Everyone I'm leaving" Yuuri said blushing a little. All his friends nodded and smirked to each other. 

"I'm telling mom I'm at your place" Yuuri said to Hayato. Hayato rose his eyebrows and nodded regardless. A smirk on lips. 

"Bye guys" Yuuri said wishing them goodbye. 

"I guess coming here was a good decision made" one of his friends said as Yuuri left. They all agreed. Kou and Yuuri took a cab and sat. Yuuri giggling to Kou. Kou smiled and leaned to Yuuri. Going to kiss him but interupted by the cab driver. 

"Where to?" The cab driver asks. They pull away. Kou tells him the address to his house. 

"How old are you?" Kou asked. 

"Today's my birthday and don't worry I'm legal" Yuuri giggled. Kou smiled again. His smile was honestly worth a million. 

"Well happy birthday. Let me give you one of the best present you'll ever receive" Kou smirked. Yuuri looked at him and leaned a little. 

"Really what will it be?" Yuuri said climbing up Kous lap. 

"We'll find out" Kou said pulling Yuuri closer in kiss. Yuuri kissed back instantly. Opening his mouth allowing Kous tongue to enter. The cab jerked and stopped. They pulled back instantly. 

"We're here" Kou smiled. His smile looked a little faded. Yuuri nodded and Kou paid the driver as they got up. Yuuri was gonna pay but Kou just paid instead. 

They entered his building and climbed the first floor. Kou put the keys in and opened the door. They both laughed at nothing as they entered the house. Yuuri saw 2 guys sitting on the sofa. Their attention immediately went to the 2 drunk people entering the house. 

"Um guys this is Yuuri" Kou awkwardly introduced. Yuuri giggled and waved. 

"Nice to meet you" One of them said. 

"Well we're going in my room. Don't disturb us" Kou said and pulled Yuuri by the wrist. Yuuri waved as they both laughed with knowing look on their faces. Yuuri couldn't comprehend much. He could barely make out anything. His mind was fogged. They entered the room and Kou immediately locked the door, pushing Yuuri towards the door and kissing him. It was a sloppy messy kiss. Yuuri kissed back immediately and put his hand in Kous hair. Kous hands went to Yuuris ass. Kou took them to the bed and pushed Yuuri down. He stopped kissing and looked at Yuuri. His face flushed his eyes wide and hair up. It was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. 

"I have something which I don't know if you'll agree to" Kou said suddenly. He got up and went to cupboard. Yuuri groaned cause he was hard and it hurt. Kou suddenly got some rope. Yuuri looked at him a little confused.

"Um Kou I don't really like the idea of being tied up" Yuuri said. His conscience coming back. Kou shook his head. 

"No no tie me up" Kou said. Yuuri looked up.

"But only if you're cool if you want I can hold you gently" Kou said. Yuuri sat up, a little shook. He wasn't expecting that. Honestly he didn't think about sex before so this was fairly new. 

Yuuri thought for a minute. He did not know what to answer. Would he like to tie Kou up? But for some reason Yuuri was turned on thinking about tying someone up and having them at his mercy. He did not know why. He found it to be a little weird. But nevertheless he gave it a shot. It wouldn't affect him after this right? Yuuri thought. He took the rope and looked up at Kou who was standing awkwardly. 

"No actually that sounds kind of fun" Yuuri said smirking. Kou had a smile on his face. He was relieved Yuuri dint find it weird and started insulting him. 

"You're not restricted to ropes only there's more in the cupboard" Kou said. Yuuri bit his lip and got up. He walked to the cupboard and saw a bunch of things 

"Okay take off all your clothes and get on the bed" Yuuri commanded. Kou took of his clothes seductively and got on the bed. 

Yuuri went to the side of Kou. 

"Hands up" Yuuri said. Kou immediately listened and put his wrists together. Yuuri smiled and tied his hands to the headboard. The little box was filled with things he hadn't seen before. He nodded to himself. He wasn't entirely sure what Kou was expecting from Yuuri or what Yuuri was willing to give Kou. But they knew they liked it. 

*Back to reality*

" I don't think I want to know about the sex you had with Kou" Victor let out a nervous chuckle and looked down. 

"Yeah you probably don't" Yuuri laughed and nodded. 

"So the next morning I was confused as to what happened last night. It completely different from the usual me. So Kou told me I had sadistic tendencies." Yuuri said smiling. 

"Did you easily come to terms with that?" Victor asked Yuuri. Yuuri shook his head. 

"No it took me almost a month. Kou told me to come back when I was comfortable with my hidden self" Yuuri let out a little laugh. Victor nodded. 

"Alright and then?" Victor asked. 

"We spent a year together. Not dating honestly just usual. Punishments and all.." Yuuri trailed off. He looked up to see Victor looked a little sad. 

"It's okay it wasn't that we were in love or anything. We broke up when Kou moved away" Yuuri explained quickly. He dint want Victor to think that Yuuri and Kou were actually serious. They spent a year learning and teaching both. Yuuri learning how much he enjoyed watching someone beg. Kou teaching him about different toys and methods and knots. Kou helped Yuuri discover who he was hiding on the inside. 

"Did you give him a collar?" Victor asked suddenly. Yuuri looked up, surprised to see Victor ask him that. He laughed a little. 

"I did" Yuuri said slightly proud. 

"Then why not me. Give me also Yuuri. I want a collar." Victor whined. His eyes tearing up. He wanted Yuuri to want him more than Kou. He was jealous. Yuuri was astonished he did think that Victor would get jealous over something as trivial as a collar. Yuuri would eventually give Victor a collar but when Victor is more comfortable with his masochistic side. He looked up and smirked thinking of something that would sure fluster Victor. He leaneded closer to Victors ear. 

"Only good boys get a collar" Yuuri whispered seductively in Victors ear. Victor blushed. Yuuri got up and went back to skating leaving a slightly hard and blushing Victor sitting. Victor put his face in his hands. He really was wrapped around Yuuris delicate finger. There was no way for him to leave. He was stuck for life. There was no escape. He knew that. After practice they both went to Victors room because it was bigger than Yuuri's. Yuuri hugged Makkachin and cuddled him. Victor sat up on the bed. 

"Okay we need to go the bathroom." Yuuri suddenly said. Victor looked up with a confused look. 

"Together....?" Victor asked trialing off. He wasn't sure why Yuuri wanted to go together. 

"We have to do something. It will be weird and hurt you. But I think you'll be taking it better than anyone else" Yuuri said. Victor cocked his head to the side. He wasn't sure what Yuuri was speaking and for some reason the words 'anyone else' pissed him off. 

"Come one" Yuuri said taking a bag. Victor was still curious but he did not ask because he knew Yuuri would get pissed. They walked to the bathroom and Yuuri locked the door. Making sure no one was around. He nodded to himself before looking at a confused Victor standing there. 

"Okay take off your clothes" Yuuri said. Victor nodded and took them off not shy as he was used to being naked with Yuuri. Yuuri even took of the chastity.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall" Yuuri said. He turned and did as Yuuri said. Yuuri gave him some kind of big squishy ball in both his hands. He laughed. Yuuri got on his knees and spread Victors legs. He looked at the beautiful rim of Victor. 

"Okay I want you to press that if it hurts too much. Try not to make noises because we are close to my parents room" Yuuri spoke. Victor nodded. He was still confused. Yuuri took some time and opened Victor up. Victor let out a moan at Yuuris fingers. Victor dint know why they had to come here. They could had done it in the room? Suddenly something round and slightly bigger than Yuuri's fingers entered him. He let out a yelp at the sudden intrusion. 

"Yuuri what is that?" Victor asked. 

"Enema kit" Yuuri spoke balantly. Victor did not know what he was talking about. 

"Let me clean you up then you'll feel even better" Yuuri said and smirked. Yuuri knew how much it hurts because he's done this with someone else too. Yuuri started pumping in water. 

"Yuuri? What?" Victor moaned. He dint know what it was but he felt liquid brimming up his ass. He did not dare turn behind. Yuuri kept pumping as Victor let out moans. Half was over when Victor started crying. 

"Yuuri please what is this?". Victor cried tears falling from his eyes. 

"Shhh love it's okay we're halfway there" Yuuri said giving Victor kisses around his ass and back and thighs to make him feel better. Victor nodded. He could feel his stomach slowly becoming bigger. Yuuri was done almost 90% when Victor started bawling. 

"Victor hey it's okay we're nearly done. Come on squeeze that to make the pain go away." Yuuri said. Victor nodded. He bit his lip to try not to scream. Yuuri finished pumping the rest. 

"Okay Victor slowly come on" Yuuri said slowly taking a half limp Victor and guiding him to the washroom. He sat on the toilet and let out all the water. He clung onto Yuuri for support. Biting Yuuris hands to muffle his scream. Yuuri patiently soothed him. After Victor was done Yuuri took a towel wiped the fallen water and helped Victor out and laid an exhausted Victor on the bed. He smiled at him. 

"I'm so proud of you. You did well" Yuuri said kissing Victors forehead. Victor let out a faint smile before falling asleep. Yuuri cleaned the mess and fell asleep along with Victor. 

The next morning Victor woke up tired and sore. He saw nobody was sleeping next to him. He sat up groaning. He took his phone seeing the time. It was pretty late. Almost afternoon. After an hour of lazing around Yuuri walked in the room. Victor smiled looking at him happy to see his boyfriend. 

"Oh hey Victor you woke up early how are you feeling?" Yuuri asked getting on the bed. Victor put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Fine. Sore but fine" Victor said. Yuuri pulled him close by his hair. 

"I'm glad." Yuuri said and kissed Victor. Victor immediately kissed back and opened his mouth letting Yuuris tongue in. Yuuri pulled away after 20 seconds a little breathless both of them. 

"Turn around." Yuuri said. Victor raised his left eyebrow. 

"Why?" Victor chuckled. Yuuri smiled. 

"Just do it" Yuuri laughed. Victor did. Yuuri took off Victors pants and spread his cheeks. Looking carefully before nodded and putting his pants back on. He patted Victors butt as a sign to tell him to turn around. Victor did. 

"Alright no tear and no swelling I'm glad" Yuuri smiling winking at Victor. Victor got up and put his pants back on. 

"Did you go practice?" Victor asked. Yuuri nodded. He even went jogging did his usual exercise.

"Yeah of course. I missed you there" Yuuri said looking down. Victor smiled and went to hug Yuuri yelling something in what Yuuri guesses is Russian. 

"Okay we should probably do eat and practice later on." Victor said. Yuuri nodded. 

"You can't eat too much though" Yuuri stated. Victor pouted but nonetheless listened. Victor and Yuuri both ate a light lunch and went to practice. Victor sat watching Yuuri perform. He gave him some pointers as usual. Yuuri took it and performed even more exceptionally. As usual Victor was happy.


End file.
